Till Eternity: Love from beyond the grave
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: Everyone knows that you can't live without love. Everyone knows this quote. But what if two chipmunk take it literally just to find love beyond their deaths.


_I might be breaking a rule, but it says don't talk about it, so, Rules? What rules?_

* * *

He didn't know what to do. At first, they were together, bonds of relationship stronger than ever. At first, they were in love, their bonds, ever so perfect.

It was confusing for a red clad chipmunk, lead singer of a world famous band, ex-boyfriend of a beautiful hot-headed chipette. He was confused, the walls closed in on him, ready to squash him any minute.

He felt nothing. He was nothing. For once, he created a heart. A beautiful masterpiece took years of hard work. He treasured it even with the very little of his existence. Until, a girl came along, saw his heart, caressed it, loved it, then SMASHED it to tiny pieces, then left.

Alvin sat down on a corner of his bed room, away from anything, everything. At first he had all he needed, all he wanted, only to get it ripped in tiny pieces.

He was trying to get away from the remainder of his heart. He tried to forget everything about what happened, forget about her. But to him, inside him, it was impossible.

He loved her so much. She was the other side of his coin, he wouldn't be of any use without her. But now, she's gone, run off to another coin bigger than him.

As much as he already know, he didn't exist anymore.

**WHAT HAPPENED...**

_The night was dark, the moon was young, the stars were asleep and rare. The clouds were thick, yet he went out, to see his beautiful girlfriend, waiting for him in the park._

_He groomed himself perfectly for this, he always make himself look good if it involved her as if it was a special occasion. To him, every meet they had was a special occasion, better than any feast days, festivals._

_He took one more self-admiration, looking at the mirror before exiting his room. With one last goodbye to his family, he left through the door._

_He walked, speeding up with every step, wanting to meet his beautiful counterpart. He approached the park, stepped inside and started to look for her._

_At last, she found her, sitting on the bench. He approached the pink clad "Hey, Brittany." He greeted._

_Brittany covered her face with her hair down, not wanting an eye contact. She didn't say anything, this gave worries to the red clad._

_"Brittany, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat down beside her._

_"Nothing." She said, her voice far away._

_"Please, Brittany, what's wrong? I'm your boyfriend, you can tell me anything." He placed his hand on her shoulder, only to get it pushed away by the pink clad._

_"Don't do that. You'll probably hate me after what I'll say." She said. This made him feel uneasy. _

_"Please, something's wrong, what is it?" He asked._

_"I have to tell you something." She said._

_"What?"_

_The pink clad didn't look at him. She didn't want him to feel this pain, but it was needed. She found another man she wanted. She didn't want Alvin anymore, but what she'll say will probably break both of their hearts. She took a deep breathe and look at him straight in the eyes. _

_"That we have to break up."_

_These words struck confusion like a thousand dagger, piercing every inch of his heart and mind. "What?" His eyes widened, his heartbeat stopped, he felt nothing, worse than nothing, emptiness._

_"Sorry, Alvin. I can't hide this from you anymore." A tear formed in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "I've been seeing another guy. I don't love you anymore. You might as well give up on me."_

_"WHAT!" He yelled as he jumped up from the bench. "Brittany, why? After all we've been through, what did I do wrong?" He started stepping backwards._

_"It's not you, Alvin. It's me. I don't love you anymore, don't make this any harder on yourself and give up on me." She said._

_"No, No,... NO!" Words shot bullets at the red clad, giving him two on the chest and one on the head. "This -,... no, yo- this isn't real!" He clutched his head in confusion._

_"I'm sorry, Alvin. But it's real enough." She said coldly._

_"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME, IS THAT IT!" He yelled._

_"It isn't simple, Alvin. I'm sorry, but it's better this way." She replied._

_"No, no, no! NNOOOO!" He walked backwards, away from her, until finally, turning back and running away._

_Streams of tears flowed down the pink clad's cheeks, seeing him like this was heartbreaking. But what did she do? She shook it off like it was nothing and left!_

**A month later, (Present)**

It's been a month, the pain only gets worse every minute. Every night, he couldn't care less but cry, soaking his bed sheets every night.

He didn't know what to do, he can't think, he can't sleep, he can't do anything, he didn't exist.

A man had two eyes, two hands, two feet, but one heart. Because the other pair was given to another person, whether you'll find her or not, hearts always come in pairs.

But to him, he found his other piece, they were a perfect fit. But until one man came along and took the other piece, molded it again so it can fit his, leaving him with nothing.

What's the use of finding the other piece of your heart, if it's stolen and manipulated? What's the point of living if you live alone? What?

What's the point of living without love?

What's the point of living? _"Yeah, what's the point?"_ He thought to himself.

A thought came up to his mind. He got up from where he was sitting, he staggered around his room like a drunkard, trying to reach for something under his bed.

A camera, a simple thing he needed to say his goodbyes. Beside it was a box, inside contained a simple kitchen knife he kept for self defense. He had the weirdest thoughts of having a knife under his bed.

Yes, he had the weirdest thoughts, and this and what he was about to do was no exception.

* * *

**At the Miller's house...**

A certain pink clad chipette was sitting on her bed, crying and comforted by her two sisters.

"So what if he broke up with you, Britt?" A green clad chipette said.

The pink clad sniffed "H-he didn't break up with me. H-he never loved me." He paused and catched her breathe "He was just using me to get other girls!" She continued.

"That's harsh." Jeanette commented.

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? HARSH? IS THAT IT? SIMON NEVER BROKE UP WITH YOU! YOU WOULDN'T FEEL WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW!" She yelled.

"No need to yell, Brittany." Eleanor held her sister back "So, he broke up with you, big deal."

"YOU'RE DAMN MOUTH IS RIGHT, BIG DEAL!" She snapped.

"Calm down, Brittany." Eleanor said in a soft voice.

Brittany pushed her sister away "DON'T FREAKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! HE BROKE UP WITH ME, I UNDERSTAND!"

"Then why are you taking this all at us?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany took a deep breathe and sniffed, wiping her tears away "I'm sorry, girls. It's just that, yes, I understand that he broke up with me, I'm more mad at him than anyone else in the world. But it's not that, it's because of... Alvin."

"What of him?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm a frigging bastard. A lying cheating bastard!" She elbowed the wall behind her. "...he's the one who truly loved me, cared for me, treats me like I'm special, unlike that little son of a prick who treats me like staircase and just freaking steps on me to get higher!" She punched her pillow hard, it flew across the room.

"He loved me more than anything else, and what did I do? I cheated on him! I broke up with him! How can I even face him again?" She cursed.

"Why don't you come back to him? I'm sure he'll forgive you." Eleanor comforted.

"No, he won't. I got inside his heart, he treated me like a queen, and all I did was mess it up!" She cursed.

Just as this conversation was going on, a knock came from the bedroom door. It was an urgent knock, like Pacquiao hitting it several times.

"I'm coming!" Jeanette stood up and went towards the door.

As soon as she opened it, a blue clad chipmunk, looking like a wreck, panting and sweating like he just ran a marathon.

"Simon, what's wrong?" She asked.

He looked at him with a deep frown, wrinkled nose, anger and hatred burning in his eyes. "Where's Brittany?" He asked coldly.

"Simon, what's happening? What's wrong with you?" She asked.

Simon just growled, pushed the door wide open and got in. Once he laid eyes on the pink clad, his fists clenched into a ball, his frown tightened, anger and hatred burned within him.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"WHAT! WHAT! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY NOW, IS IT? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He snapped.

"Simon, what's wrong?" Jeanette asked from behind.

"THIS LYING, CHEATING FEMALE DOG IS WHAT'S WRONG!" He fired.

Eleanor charged at him and pushed him away "YOU CAN'T TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!"

"I CAN TALK TO HER HOWEVER I LIKE! OH, AND SINCE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SIBLINGS HERE, DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT THIS IS!" He reached for his pocket and pulled out a blood stained knife.

The chipettes gasped in horror as he threw it on the floor. "YOU SEE THAT!"

"Simon, what is that?" Jeanette asked.

"IT'S A BLOODY KNIFE! AND DO YOU KNOW WHO OWNS THAT BLOOD!"

The chipettes shook their head.

Simon turned to Brittany "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! THANKS TO THAT CHEATING BRAIN OF YOURS, I LOST A FRIEND, A FAMILY, AND A BROTHER!"

Brittany gasped in horror as she heard. She sat up from her bed "Alvin's? No, h- he wouldn't" She said.

"Keep telling yourself that! I've seen it with my own eyes! His body lying down, drowning in his own blood, lifeless, he barely even has any blood left! And what I found was a knife clutched in his hands, a slash mark on both his wrists, and a stab mark on his chest and neck! The wounds I mentioned were just the fatal ones! Because what I found, he had multiple stabs on his leg and one on his left shoulder!" Simon detailed.

"NO! STOP! I-IT'S NOT TRUE! Y-You're lying!" She told.

"Am I?" He reached for his pocket and pulled out a small camera. "Look at it and tell me I'm lying." He threw the camera on her bed.

Brittany took the camera and turned it on. She cycled to the pictures, memories of them when they used to be together, the smiles on their faces on how they used to be happy, their first kiss,... She couldn't help but smile and cry and the same time.

She continued cycling through the pictures until she reached a video. She thought for a second and hesitantly played it. What she saw on the video, Alvin in his messy red jacket as if it wasn't washed for months, his eyes were red, his whole face was pale.

He began to speak...

_Alvin sat down on his bed. "Brittany, I know that you don't love me anymore. I know that I would be the last person you'll ever look for. You hate me, I know. But at least hear me out, this will probably be the last time you'll hear from me, and all I ask is a piece of your time."_

Brittany couldn't hold back the sobs "No, I don't hate you, Alvin."

_"I understand why you broke up with me. You love another guy, I understand. But know this, even though you blew me off, break up with me, I hate you know more than ever. I hate you, I want to throw you down a bridge full of everything that's going to eat you down!"_

_"... but that was before I realized, if I do that, I'll probably almost kill myself trying to save you."_

Brittany cried even harder. She couldn't stand it.

_"You know, I still love you. I still care about you. But do you feel the same way? Not anymore, you don't."_

"No, Alvin, I still love you more than anything else. It changed before, but now it's back and it'll never change again. Just come back, just don't let it be true."

_"You don't even bother to notice me anymore. Then I realized, what's the point? I built you a heart, you came into my life and smashed it into tiny pieces! What_'s _point of living alone? Without you, I don't even exist anymore."__  
_

"No, Alvin, please don't!"

_Alvin held up a knife. "So, this is a video I'm sending for you, I hope you read it. Remember that movie where a person had suicidal thoughts, what about to hang himself, but before he did, his girlfriend found him and saved him?"_

_Alvin laughed "This is kind of how this is. You could have rescued me from dying. But don't feel bad, none of this is your fault."_

_He held the knife up to his wrist, "One last goodbye before I go. See you on the other side, I'll be waiting for you." He smiled._

Brittany missed that smile already. Her heart pounded with every second she looks.

_Alvin held the knife firm and slashed his wrist hard! "Ugh!" He groaned and hissed in the pain._

Just as Alvin's blood spilled over his wrist, Brittany collapsed and fainted.

"Brittany!" Her sisters yelled and approached her.

Both of her sisters took the camera and looked.

_Alvin stood up, his wrist bleeding badly, trying to reach the camera. "I still love you Brittany, don't forget." He held the camera close to his face and kissed it._

_"I won't let you see the rest."_

Just then, the camera turned blank.

Both sisters stared at shock, then turned to their sister. "Brittany, are you alright? Talk to me!" Eleanor called.

All Brittany could give out was a soft moan, after a while she started sobbing "H-he's gone. He's dead."

She sat up from her bed and shook her head "No! I-it's not real! It's all a joke! He's just playing a prank on me again!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" Simon snapped.

"HE'S NOT DEAD! I KNOW ALVIN! HE'S JUST TRYING TO PLAY A PRANK!" She pushed her sisters aside and ran off towards the door, downstairs, towards the exit door and went out.

She ran as fast as she could towards the Seville household. Once she got there, the door was wide open. "Alvin, don't let it be true." She prayed.

She went inside the Seville household, ran up on the stairs, towards his room. It was closed. She took a deep breathe and prayed one last time.

She turned the doorknob and bust the door wide open. At what she saw, felt like daggers shot at her a thousand times. His youngest brother and his adoptive father, sat down next to a red blur, lifeless.

"No, that's not Alvin!" She prayed.

"It is." Theodore answered as he sat up and looked at her with blood shot eyes "AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

The youngest chipmunk, the one who used to be the sweetest, the cutest, the innocent, charged at her, ready to kill her any second.

But before he could take any step closer, his adoptive father grabbed hold of his wrist and held him back "Theodore! Stop!" He commanded.

"Brittany, he's gone." Dave cried.

"No, th-that's not Alvin! That's not him, he wouldn't!" She took steps backward.

"It is, take a look." Theodore stepped aside, revealing the face of the one she loved, eyes closed, lying lifeless.

Even in death, he had that smile you can always die for. She missed it, she wanted it more, but she can't. He's dead.

"No, NO!" She ran away from the room and towards the living room. She sat down on the couch and curled into a ball. "NO! Alvin, how could you? You can't leave me, I'm sorry." He said to herself, hoping that somewhere, Alvin could here him.

Suddenly, she felt her shoulder going cold, as if two hands reached over and place themselves on it. She looked back, she saw nothing. But she knew what this meant.

"Alvin... I'm sorry." She felt as if something was standing in front of her. "Alvin... I don't hate you. I still love you. Please, come back." She sobbed, tears started to form.

She felt cold fingers brushing through her cheeks, as if it was trying to wipe her tear.

She then felt her lips run cold, as if another pair pressed against it. She closed her eyes and savored this last moment with him. She was surrounded by the coolness as ghastly arms wrapped around her.

The cool sensation slowly disappeared. His last kiss was sent beyond the grave. She couldn't help but cry, she missed the feeling of their lips locked together, a perfect fit like a key on a keyhole.

She slowly stood up from the couch, held back the sobs and started walking away. Away from the house, away from the horrible sight.

As she went back into the Miller household, it was dead quiet, as if everyone was asleep. She slowly strut back to her room, locked the door and sat on her own bed, crying.

"I miss you, Alvin. H-how could you just leave me like this." Then suddenly, her memories struck back to where she broke up with him.

**"SO, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME? IS THAT IT?"**

**"Don't make this any harder, Alvin, and give up on me."**

With that memory, she hid her eyes with her hands and started to cry harder than before. "Please, Alvin, I can't live without you."

Unexpectedly, a gust of wind blew over, knocking a book down from the shelf to the floor.

Brittany, startled, looked at the book. It's cover had a heart and inside it was "Alvin" and over it was "Brittany"

She knelt down on the floor, scanning the book. It had their pictures, from their first date to their last anniversary. She cried, she missed everything, how they used to be happy, how they used to hate each other, but then make out after a few minutes. She missed it all.

She looked under the book, at what she saw was a sign. The knife that Alvin used, still covered in his blood. The book landed on it. She knew what to do next.

She took the knife and smiled ''I love you too." She whispered.

She took a pen from her nightstand and approached a wall. What she wrote: **"****Don't worry about me, I'm happy where I am. With him, in his arms, me and him together again, like what it was meant to be."**

She stood under the letters. "I'm coming, Alvin." She raised the knife up in the air and pierced it through her stomach.

The pain was unbearable. An agonizing pain gripped her body as she slowly fell to ground. She slowly felt the world around her, turning white as a flash.

The pain soon lifted, she felt nothing at all. She laid down on the ground, or what it used to be. She smiled, "I'm here, Alvin."

"Brittany." She heard a melodic voice calling her from behind. She looked at the direction, she saw who she thought it was.

She smiled, joy soaked her entire body.

"I was waiting." He said, he reached for her hand, trying to help her up.

"The wait is over." She took his hand and pulled herself up. "I couldn't be any more happier."

He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as what she thought was gone was finally back. She felt him, warmth around her as she was in his arms again.

"I love you, till eternity." He said.

"'Till eternity."

They both pulled each other to a passionate kiss. To them, this was heaven, more than heaven - This was love from beyond the grave.

* * *

There you have it. It came from a dream.

AGAIN.


End file.
